Zemsta Chef'a
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Jedenasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ranek, 8:00 Był piekny poranek na Wawanakwie. Finałowa dwunastka już od dawna nie spała tylko się cieszyła pieknym dniem. Wszyscy obecnie byli na stołówce i jedli swoje śniadanie. Stołówka 150px Mimo pięknego poranka atmosfera w tej drużynie była nieco inna niż u przeciwnej drużyny. Właściwie to wszyscy byli obrażeni na Joanne, która się cały czas wywyższała. 'Joanna: '(...) I tak oto wygrałam 1000000 medal. 'Sarah: '''Mogłabyś przestać? '''Joanna: '''Nie! '''Sarah: '''Za jakie grzechy? (Pokójk Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Dłużej tutaj nie wytrzymam z tą Joanną. Nie dość, że się mądruje to jeszcze nami rządzi! Kiedyś sie to na niej odbije! W międzyczasie Maddie i Victoria siedziały na końcu stolika. Victoria właśnie puściła pawia na spodnie Maddie. Victoria: 'Ku*wa! Jakie to nie smaczne! I sorki za spodnie. '''Maddie: '''Luzik. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Z Maddie się lepiej dogaduje niż z innymi na tej wyspie, a właściwie to nie potrzsebuje innych przyjaciół bo wiem, że zawsze mogę liczyć na pomoc od Maddie. :) (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Maddie: 'Lubi Victorię, ale czasami mnie ona denerwuje. ''Do dziewczyn z serwetką podszedł Vegeta. '''Vegeta: Daj wytrę ci spodnie. Zaczał wycierać spodnie Maddie. Maddie: D-dzięki. Natasza z nieodwieżeniem patrzyła na całą tą sytuację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: 'Dziwna jest ta cała sytuacja w naszej drużynie. '''Natasza: '''Aha? 150px ''Tymczasem w tej drużynie panowała łagodna atmosfera. Rousemarie wtulała się w Junior'a, a ten nic z tego sobie nie robił. Nathan patrzał na to z zazdrością, a reszta chłopaków omawiała sojusz. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Junior: '''Podoba mi się, że Rousemarie sie do mnie przytula, ale ona nie jest w moim typie, ale przeciwięstwa się przyciągają co nie ziomki? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: Lubię Junior'a, nawet bardzo! Dlatego się do niego przytulam. Junior: 'Może już... '''Rousemarie: '''Nie.. '''Junior: '''A teraz? '''Rousemarie: '''Nie! '''Junior: '''Spox. :P (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: 'Pff! I tak Junior odpadnie i już tu nie wróci. Nikt nie będzie się podwalał do mojej Rouse! ''W międzyczasie reszta chłopaków omawiała dalsze losy swojego sojuszu. '''James: Słuchajcie czas pozbyć się tej trókki! Pokazał na Nathan'a, Rousemarie i Junior'a. James: Są oni realnym zagrożeniem w tej grze. Fernando: '''Nie tylko oni. '''Boris: '''Właśnie. '''James: Jest nas trzech,a więc trzeba jeszcze kogoś przekabacić na inną stronę. Boris: To nie będzie wcale trudne. Fernando: '''Si. '''Boris: '''Nathan nadal mysli, że jest z nami więc jest cztery na dwa. '''James: Racja! Boris: Heh! Zza lady wyłonił się Chef. Chef: 'Czas na wasze wyzwanie żołnierze! '''Joanna: '''A, gdzie Chris. '''Chef: '''W du*ie! '''Joanna: '''Aha? '''Chef: '''Za dwie minuty widzę was na porcie wstydu! ''Wszyscy od razu pobiegli. Port wstydu 150px 150px Wszyscy zjawili się na porcie wstydu. Przed zawodnikami stał chef ubrany w mundur wojskowy. '''Chef: '''A więc waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie odnalezieniem zawodnika, który dojdzied do drugiej serii The Dramatic! '''Joanna: Prościzna. Chef: '''Ale to nie koniec! Podczas tego zadania musicie popłynąć na Wyspę Kości, gdzie tam ukrywa się ta osoba. '''Fernando: To tyle? Chef: Tak! Bierzcie łódki i płyńcie! Wszyscy poszli na plaże, gdzie były dwie łódki na dwa zespoły. Były koloru Czerwonego i Zielonego. Zielone dla Lornetek, a czerwone dla Tornad. Wszyscy ruszyli w poszukiwaniu tejże osoby. Zadanie I 150px W tej drużynie każdy siedział cicho. Łódką jedynie wiosłowała Joanna i Vegeta, którzy chcieli pomóc wygrać drużynie by na nich nie zagłosowali. Vegeta: Ha! Jestem jedynym najlepszym zawdonikiem tutaj! Joanna: Nie bo ja! Vegeta: Ta jasne! Joanna: No! Vegeta: '''Chyba w snach! '''Vegeta: Twoich! Joanna: 'Grr! '''Vegeta: '''Hahah! 150px ''Tymczasem wszyscy tak samo jak przeciwnicy siedzieli cicho. Jedynie Junior coś śpiewał. '''Junior: '''mam wyje*ane na to co mi ku*wa teraz powie...! '''Rousemarie: '''Przestań. '''Junior: Spoko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rousemarie: Junior? Tak jest fajny! Mijały godziny aż wreście pojawiła sie gęsta mgła. Nathan: 'Ej! Chyba już jesteśmy prawie na miejscu! ''Zza mgły widać było ogrmoną trupią czachę. '''James: Super! Zadanie II Jako pierwsi na wyspie przypłynęła drużyna Spokojnych Lornetek. Na plaży czekała już na nich wskazówka narysowana na piasku plaży. 150px Rousemarie: '''"Jeśli postac nchcesz tą znaleźc udaj się dzisiaj na ważną paradę"? '''Junior: '''What the hell? '''Boris: Chyba musimy się udać do serca wyspy. James: '''To prowadź. '''Boris: '''Spoko. '''Nathan: '''No to czeka nas długa przechadzka. '''Boris: Zamilcz! i neich wszyscy idą za mną. Poszli. Na ich miejsce przybyła właśnie drużyna Niebezpiecznych Tornad, ale już nie mieli wskazówki. 150px Joanna zauważyła ślady przeciwników. Joanna: No prosze co za frajerzy! Vegeta: Zostawili nam swoje ślady! Na pewno dziś wygramy! Natasza: Oby! Pobiegli za śladami. Wyspa Kości, wschodnia część lasu 150px Spokojne Lornetki od razu pobiegli na wschodnią część lasu Wyspy Kości, gdzie znajdowała sie kolejna wskazówka dla nich. Fernando: "Skoro już to czytacie to znaczy, że jesteście bardzo daleko od celu. jesteście frajerami, że tyutaj poszliści wasz Chef." Rousemarie: '''Aha... '''James: '''Oszukano nas! '''Nathan: I po co szliśmy za nim! Pokazał na Boris'a. Boris: Pff! Rousemarie: 'Dobra chodźcie dalej! Może kiedyś ją znajdziemy! ''Pobiegli. Zza krzaków wyszła debiutantka do drugiej serii The Dramatic. Wyspa Kości, góra trupiej czachy 150px Zaś druzyna Niebezpiecznych Tornad zgubiła ślad rywali. Dla nich to bardzo dobrze, ale także i nie. Tej druzynie nie przypadło ze wskazówki. 'Joanna: '''Rozglądajcie się! '''Vegeta: '''Lepiej podzielmy się w dwuosobowe grupki. '''Natasza: '''Masz rację. '''Maddie: '''Tak będzię najlepiej. '''Joanna: '''No to dalej! ''Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać za oszukiwaną osobą. Wszyscy podzielili się w małe dwu osobowe grupki by było im lepiej szukać. Maddie i Victoria, Sarah i Natasza oraz Vegeta i Joanna. Wszsotko szło im bardzo dobrze. Nikt się nie kłócił ani nikt nikogo nie obrażał. Wyspa Kości, tunele 150px Tymczasem u przeciwnej drużyny. Cała drużyna wpadła w pułapkę nowje zawodniczki TD. Zostali oni zamknięci w tunelu, a na dodatek, nie mogli się ruszać. '''Rousemarie: Świetnie. No normalnie świetnie! Junior: 'Nie jets wcale aż tak źle. '''James: 'Źle nie jest! Jest okropnie! '''Junior: Fakt Reszta: 'Pomocy! Wyspa Kości, Trupia Czacha, Tunel A 150px ''Tymczasem Maddie i Victoria dostały się do tunelów, w której są miny bomby zastawione przez nowego zawodnika. 'Maddie: '''No to jesteśmy w du*ie. '''Victoria: '''Racja. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: 'Niezła jest. '???: 'Hahahah! ''Przed dziewczynami stanęła jakaś dziewczyna. '???: '''Wiatm! '''Maddie: '''Ty! ''Maddie rzuciła się porosto na dziewczynę tym samym wygrywając zadanie. Wawanakwa, plaża 150px 150px Po zakończniu zadania wszyscy zawodnicy stali już na plaży. Przed zawodnikami stał Chef wraz z dziewczyną. 'Chef: '''A więc zadanie wygrały Tornada! A więc poproszę do siebie dzisiaj Joannę. ''Joanna wyszła z szereg Tornad. '''Joanna: tak! Chef: Dziś to ty wybierzesz dziwięciu zawodników do rozłączenia! Joanna: Super! na pewno mój stary zespół! Czyli! Vegeta, Natasza, Sarah, Maddie i Victoria. Reszta Tornad: 'O tak! '''Joanna: '''Oraz Boris, Nathan, Fernando i James! '''Chef: '''cóż papa! Rousemarie i Junior! '''Rousemarie & junior: '''What! ''Obaj zostali wystrzeleni z katapulty, która była ukryta pod ziemią. '''Chef: A więc to na tyle i dziekuję za oglądanie odcinka jedynastego The Dramatic Island! ???: Oraz ja Nicola! Chef: '''Ugh! ''Koneic! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki